1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of mounting and demounting a semiconductor wafer, in which a temperature dependent adhesive and a cured or curable joint are provided by an adhesive mixture located between the semiconductor wafer and a carrier plate. The adhesive mixture contains a colophonium resin which is chemically modified and esterified. The cured joint is released again after polishing the semiconductor wafer. In addition, the invention relates to a water-soluble adhesive mixture which is a temperature dependent adhesive which is cured in a dried state. The adhesive contains a colophonium resin which is chemically modified and esterified so as to be suitable for carrying out the method.
2. The Prior Art
To polish a front side of a semiconductor wafer, the semiconductor wafer is mounted by means of the rear side on a carrier plate. The joint between the semiconductor wafer and the carrier plate is provided by means of a thin layer of a temperature dependent adhesive and then curing the adhesive. Exceptional requirements have to be imposed on the adhesive for the polishing to be successful. The carrier plate must be capable of being uniformly coated with the adhesive. The adhesive action of the adhesive must be limited to a narrow temperature range. Under the polishing conditions, the adhesive must be a solid and remain solid so that the semiconductor wafer remains attached to the carrier plate. The use of the adhesive must not have an adverse effect on the shape of the polished semiconductor wafer. The surface of the polished semiconductor wafer must be as flat as possible. After polishing, the adhesive should be capable of being removed again from the carrier plate and from the semiconductor wafer without special effort. Finally, the adhesive should not give off any substances, in particular metal particles, which will contaminate the semiconductor wafer.
Colophonium resins and their derivatives are known for having a temperature dependent adhesive action. However, before now it has not yet been possible to create an adhesive based thereon which can completely fulfil the requirements mentioned above.